dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyren
Cyrens are a species of aliens primarily located on their homeworld of Planet Cooler 341 (formerly Planet Cyren). They are considered LC, or least concerned in terms of the endangered scale. History Origins Cyrens were a relatively new species, not appearing on the near-galactic cycle until the most recent observance, 30,000 years before Age. Their lack of technological development can be attributed to this. Intergalactic Usage Cyrens were a mostly unknown species because of their lack of space travel. However, by the early 600 Age, their planet had been documented. Recon forces sent by both Frieza and Cooler were slaughtered on sight. Even larger forces, comprising of average power levels of over 2000 each, were ruthlessly cut down immediately. As such, even the avoided them for some time. Neither nor wanted to destroy them personally, however, because they wanted some way to control the species for later additions to their armies. Very few of those goals panned out. By the 700 Age, Frieza had all but given up on them, and forgotten. His records of their planets were still in the database, so this explains how was able to find out about the Cyrens. He specifically ordered his lower captain to get him one for his team, which was successful. Frieza did know about this, but did not care too much, as he had moved on from trying to tame them. Cooler had taken a more drastic measure, and gone on planet personally. Quickly realizing that he also was not ready yet to take in a full army of these beings, Cooler merely took a single (and the most ruthless he could find) Cyren with him. This was Digranite. Aside from Digranite and Clen, both of whom took many months to train and mature, very few Cyrens have left their planet. With the assassination of Frieza, Cooler, and , all imperial infrastructure was destroyed, and this species was left alone. Current censuses reveal that Cyrens still thrive on their planet in many locally expanding populations with a current number at 807,558,378. Physiology Appearance Cyrens are avian-like creatures, with long snouts and deadly talons. They are bipedal, and have feathers. Their feathers vary in color, and usually denote rank in the tribal structure, with the darker red colors being of higher seniority, and the lighter blue and green colors to be for the lowly lackeys. Cyrens also have wings on their arms, but they are not big enough to use to fly. As the creatures have evolved, their need for wings has greatly decreased, especially with how spongy their bones are, and how easily they can jump. The fleshy wing vestiges can be used for gliding. Mental Traits Cyrens speak the basic tongue. They possess the mental capabilities at least equal to most other intelligent species. However, Cyrens have no intelligent basis, and thus are all primitive. But when taught properly, they have the ability to focus their mental abilities. Digranite, for example, rose all the way to becoming Cooler's second hand man, and was by far his smartest soldier. Most Cyrens are vengeful and base, and lack the want to listen. The best methods for training involve copious rewards and/or torture. Be careful to not assume them as dogs, as they will do far more than bite. Lifespan Cyrens have an average lifespan of 312 earth years. They reach sexual maturity at the age of 28 and fully mature by the age 140. They stay in their matured state for a indeterminate amount of time (usually around 120 years) before succumbing to age. The aging process can take upwards of 60 years to fully deteriorate the Cyren body. Technology Cyren technology is extremely limited. They have basic weaponry and eyrie-style homes, but little else. They have no agricultural base, nor any standard setup for cities. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species